Baby Boom !
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Konoha est en pleine crise malgré cette ère de paix. Mais qu'arrive-t-il à l'Hokage ? OS/OOC/SasuNaru./MPREG OS5.


**Titre : Baby-Boom**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/Yaoi**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Cette fiction contient un LEMON**

**** Cet OS est indépendant des autres fictions mais peut servir de suite dans la gamme SasuNaru OS5**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING**

* * *

><p><em>« PenséesParoles de Kyuubi_ »

« Pensées de Naruto »

_**« Pensées de Sasuke »**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne Lecture<strong>

La vie s'écoulait tranquillement dans le village de Konoha. Naruto était devenu le Rokudaime Hokage depuis près de deux ans déjà et avait pu, grâce à la promulgation d'une loi, qu'il avait spécialement créée pour l'occasion, épouser son ancien rival et Teme de service, j'ai nommé le dernier descendant du clan "maudit" Sasuke Uchiha. Et depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an il était devenu Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki Namikaze.

Le brun était devenu ces dernières années un important ninja à Konoha, faisant partit de l'élite ou il réussissait mission sur mission et excellait sous l'œil bienveillant de son mari.

L'un comme l'autre étaient, d'une beauté sans pareil, à couper le souffle et ne faisaient que s'embellir à mesure que les années passaient, ce qui d'ailleurs en amener beaucoup à fantasmer sur ce couple inédit. Imaginer ces deux bombes ensemble était inconcevable si vous vouliez garder votre santé intacte ! En effet, on ne comptait plus les longues journées sanglantes et baveuses dans le village.

Naruto, avait bien grandi depuis ses jeunes années et s'était merveilleusement développé au plus grand plaisir des yeux tant de la gente féminine que de la gente masculine. Il approchait à présent les 1, 75 m et possédait une sublime carrure. Son corps musculeux et sa magnifique peau tannée appelaient les yeux malgré le port de la tunique officiel de l'Hokage, quoique surtout avec le port de la tunique ! De plus, sa ressemblance avec le Yondaime au fil du temps s'était considérablement accrue, si l'on fait exception de ses trois moustaches légendaires. En bref, vous l'aurez compris Naruto était Ze canon made in Konoha.

Sasuke, quant à lui, avait lui aussi changé. Légèrement plus grand que son compagnon, bien que possédant une carrure moins forte que le blond mais néanmoins toute aussi musclée, il avait gardé le succès de sa jeunesse. En fait, l'on pouvait dire qu'il avait très peu changé toutes ces années, même attitude, même visage bien que plus mature, même volonté qui à présent avait trouvé une toute autre voie que la vengeance. Inutile de vous imaginez les dégâts que faisaient ces deux beaux Bisho séparés, alors rassemblés …

Tout aller pour le mieux à Konoha. Le village se portait bien, les missions, bien que beaucoup moins dangereuses qu'auparavant, continuaient laissant place à une nouvelle génération de shinobi, dirons-nous plus humaniste que celle des anciens. En bref, le village connaissait depuis la première fois depuis longtemps une ère de paix qui apaisait tout le monde et qui eut une conséquence tout à fait intéressante, puisque le taux de natalité s'éleva assez rapidement.

Un Baby-boom était en marche et touchait tout particulièrement toute la génération de Naruto.

En effet, Sakura et Kakashi, qui avaient été parmi les derniers, s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le mariage de Naruto et Sasuke, passant successivement d'une relation d'ancien élève-professeur à amis puis amants et enfin fiancés avec un enfant en route prévu pour dans quatre mois. Tout cela s'était déroulé de la manière la plus naturelle possible sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'arrêtent sur les difficultés, si l'on considère l'âge, puisque tous les deux se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années. Sans oublier le fait que les membres de l'équipe 7 avaient toujours été très soudés et ne faisaient jamais rien comme les autres équipes. A l'exception de Sai qui ne faisait jamais rien comme personne, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Iruka et Shizune, déjà ensemble au mariage, s'étaient mariés et avaient eut le bonheur de goûter à la joie d'être parents grâce à leur petit soleil Mei, une petite fille brune comme ses parents et très calme.

Shikamaru et Temari avaient eut aussi décidé de sauter le pas et de se fiancer, d'ailleurs leur mariage était prévu dans quelques mois et ils avaient tous les deux eut la bonne nouvelle d'apprendre la future naissance de leur fils. _(Perso, je ne préfère même pas imaginer la personnalité de leur gamin s'il ressemble autant à ses parents. L'ambiance à la maison va être détonnante ^^) _

Kiba et Hinata s'étaient également mariés entre temps, au plus grand bonheur du maître chien qui ne lâchait plus sa femme, enceinte également, mais de jumeaux.

Ino avait, quant à elle, réussit à mettre le grappin sur un autre brun ténébreux de Konoha : Neji Hyûga, et filait le parfait amour. Le couple avait eut le bonheur, il y a quelques mois, de voir leur famille s'agrandir avec l'arrivée de leur petite fille Hana*.

Lee et Tenten s'étaient finalement trouvés, après plusieurs déboires amoureux de la jeune femme, et depuis ne se quittaient plus. La brune venait d'ailleurs d'apprendre récemment la venue prochaine d'un bébé et le couple s'était déjà attelé au préparatif.

Mais la surprise était venue du couple de Shino et Kankuro qui en avait étonné plus d'un, ne s'attendant pas à voir ces deux shinobi ensemble. Ces deux là avaient malgré tout réussit à trouver un équilibre dans leur couple, malgré le fait que l'un et l'autre vivent dans deux villages différents, et avaient adopté deux petits orphelins Hiroshi et Kei.

Comme vous l'avez vu, Konoha était envahi de bébés ! Donc on peut se dire que tout aller pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien non !

Ces temps-ci notre blond favori, Rokudaime de Konoha, j'ai nommé, tout le monde aura deviné : Naruto, était très souvent irritable envoyant chier ses conseillers et ses équipes lors des débriefings et ce plus d'une fois. Autant dire que certain commençait à se poser des questions : le mariage de l'Hokage battait-il déjà de l'aile ? C'est la rumeur qui circulait malgré le fait que l'on pouvait toujours voir chez les époux concernés cette même étincelle que le jour de leur mariage.

Mais c'est ce qui arriva quelques semaines plus tard qui fit réellement s'inquiéter Sasuke. En effet, pour la première fois de sa vie depuis qu'il le connaissait, sa dobe semblait malade. Le blond, avait réussit tout de même depuis son plus jeune âge, et ceci inconsciemment, à profiter de la protection du chakra de Kyuubi, et ainsi se dresser une barrière de protection autour de lui contre tous les virus et autres maladies.

Or, aujourd'hui celui-ci était légèrement fiévreux et avait les joues rosées. Le brun, qui depuis des semaines avait gardé un œil sur lui, commença à faire la liste dans son esprit de tout ce qu'il avait put remarquer dans son comportements ou ses gestes et qui semblait si différents de ce que faisait son blondinet de mari en temps normal. Celui-ci en plus de la fièvre avait commencé à développer un appétit féroce et des goûts culinaires de plus en plus bizarres.

Déjà qu'en temps normal, le blond mangeait pour dix alors là on pouvait dire qu'il avait explosé le score et pouvait entrer dans le livre des records ! D'ailleurs le brun avait vu que sa silhouette en avait un peu pâti et que son baka avait commencé à s'arrondir, ce qui avait amené Sasuke à le reprendre plus d'une fois sur ce nouveau régime alimentaire, en vain.

Quant à ses goûts culinaires, imaginez du poisson grillé recouvert de chocolat ou bien des sushis nappés de chantilly. Un seul mot vient dans votre esprit n'est-ce pas : Beurk ! Rajoutons à cela, le fait que Naruto ne mangeait quasiment plus de ramens et était passé aux légumes et pâtisseries en tout genre mélangeant sucre et sel. Oui, il y avait vraiment un problème !

Sans oublier qu'il se fatiguait plus vite lors de ses entrainements et était devenu lunatique à un point ou ce jour là, précisément, Sasuke dut se faire violence, sachant que son amour couvait probablement quelque chose, pour s'empêcher de le cogner contre un mur et qu'il arrête une bonne fois pour toute de hurler conneries sur conneries. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il prit la décision de l'emmener à l'hôpital voir Sakura.

Nous les retrouvons donc sur le chemin en pleine discussion amoureuse :

- Dobe ! Ferme la maintenant !

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui Teme de me parler comme ça !

- Ferme là usuratonkachi ! Tu fais chier à tout le temps gueuler !

_« Ce n'est pas faux gamin ! » _Dit alors Kyuubi de sa voix caverneuse.

- Non mais je vous emmerde tous les deux ! Si vous n'êtes pas content c'est la même chose !

Puis soudain Naruto s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et se mit à pleurnicher :

- De toute façon, je le savais tu ne m'aimes pas OUINNNNN !

Sasuke stoppa à son tour et se retournant se dit qu'il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait chez son blond. Il souffla discrètement, faisant son possible pour faire monter cette dose de patience quotidienne, à présent, et dont il avait besoin lorsqu'il allait craquer, et s'avança près de sa dobe et l'enlaça.

- Naruto… Dieu m'en préserve malheureusement, commença le brun en murmurant, mais je t'aime et si je suis si dur… _**« qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire ! Usuratonkachi tu as intérêt à être réellement malade ! ».**_ C'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose _**« sauf si c'est moi qui veux te tuer dobe, comme aujourd'hui ! »**_

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Naruto avec un air innocent en le fixant, les lèvres tremblotantes et les yeux larmoyants.

Sasuke se dit qu'il était vraiment trop mignon en mode Chibi. Alors attendri par sa bouille, il répondit :

- Oui c'est vrai. Alors tu veux bien finir le trajet tranquillement avec moi et aller voir Sakura ? Demanda à son tour Sasuke avec des yeux brillants.

- Bien sûr Sasuke, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire en l'embrassant rapidement.

Ils continuèrent le chemin en silence, enlacés, jusqu'au complexe hospitalier.

oooOO000OOooo

Le couple avait été amené dans une salle d'examen par les bons soins de Sakura et attendait à présent les résultats. Naruto avait subi toute une batterie d'examen car la rose voulait être sûre que tout aller bien pour son ancien coéquipier. Elle aussi avait d'ailleurs, comme tout Konoha entre parenthèse, été témoin des scènes de colère du blond et avait remarqué ses traits tirés et son caractère lunatique. Alors inutile de dire que les proches de l'Hokage étaient plus qu'inquiets ces dernières semaines.

Dans la salle ou le couple attendait, Naruto devenait de plus en plus impatient au fur et à mesure que les minutes passées et Sasuke imaginait lui les pires scénarios pour son blond, les deux jeunes hommes virent arriver la rosée et Tsunade, avec une mine sérieuse n'annonçant vraisemblablement de bonnes nouvelles. Aussitôt l'esprit défaitiste de Sasuke se remit en marche, alors que Naruto, étonné de la voir débarquer, ne trouva rien à dire d'autre que :

- Baa-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mais la sennin ne répondit pas à sa question se contentant simplement de les saluer :

- Bonjour Naruto. Sasuke.

Le brun fit juste un signe de salutation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Reprit Naruto inquiet en regardant les deux medic-nin.

Sakura et Tsunade se regardèrent et la rosée prit la parole :

- Les garçons, vous devriez peut être vous assoir et écouter ce que Tsunade-Sama a à dire.

- Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le blond sans pour autant écouter le conseil de son amie.

Alors que Sasuke était en train de s'assoir silencieusement, préférant l'écouter, ayant tout à coup un très mais alors très mauvais pressentiment sur la tournure des évènements.

- Naruto assied toi ! Ordonna-t-il alors à son blond.

- Mais …

- Assis !

Naruto vexé lui lança un regard noir et gonfla ses joues mais obéit tout de même à son cher et tendre mari.

Le silence dans la pièce ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps de permettre à l'ancienne Hokage de trouver les mots justes sachant de toute façon le choc que la nouvelle créerait chez les deux ninjas.

- Bien. Après avoir pratiqué tous les tests possibles et inimaginables sur toi, commença-t-elle en fixant le blond, Sakura est venue me chercher pour être sûr de son diagnostic. Je dois vous dire que pour être sûre et certaine de notre conclusion, Sakura et moi avons vérifié pas moins de trois fois tes résultats. Mon dieu c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive, murmura-t-elle pour elle avant de se reprendre. Naruto… félicitation, tu es enceint(e) de quatre mois.

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux jeunes hommes en se levant brusquement de leurs chaises.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Dit alors Naruto.

- Pas impossible pour toi, répondit simplement Tsunade.

- Vraiment Naruto t'es le ninja le plus imprévisible, rajouta Sakura.

- Comment ? Demanda alors le brun.

- Comment c'est possible ? reprit Tsunade.

- Hn, déclara simplement le brun en approuvant.

Tsunade les mira chacun à leur tour quelques secondes avant de commencer son explication :

- Nous avons une théorie. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que tous les hôtes de Kyuubi avant Naruto étaient des femmes, ce qui a pu, on ne sait comment, probablement par l'utilisation de jutsu, créer un changement dans ta morphologie Naruto. Ensuite, le sceau qu'a apposé ton père sur ton ventre est un sceau complexe issu du pays des Tourbillons qui a également pu entrainer quelques changements, transformations dans ton corps. Enfin, il faut dire, que tu es le premier Jinchuriki à avoir pu posséder un semblant d'entente avec Kyuubi et n'oublies pas que tu possèdes une puissance incroyable grâce à cette part de toi qui à fusionner. Tout cela mit bout à bout, serait à la longue non négligeable, je pense pour expliquer ton état.

Le silence revint peu de temps avant qu'elle reprenne pour finir :

- Cependant c'est étonnant que Kyuubi ne t'ait rien dit sur ta condition…

- Mmmm… comment ça ? Demanda naïvement l'Hokage.

- Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'il est évident qu'il devait être au courant étant donné…

- … Qu'il est en lui et repère toute variation dans le chakra de Naruto, coupa Sasuke en clôturant l'explication.

- Oui.

Sasuke, Sakura et Tsunade se regardèrent en silence ne sachant que dire et que faire et se tournèrent vers le blond guettant sa réaction. Celui-ci d'ailleurs commençait sérieusement à fulminer dans son coin :

- Ce … ce renard de malheur… savait… JE VAIS LE TUER !

Puis se reprenant, il déclara simplement :

- Attendez cinq minutes le temps que j'aille l'étriper, le castrer… le … le… Putain je ne trouve même plus de mots tellement je suis en rogne !

- Naruto calme toi, demanda Sakura.

- Que je me calme ! Répondit le blond outré.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, expliqua-t-elle alors.

- Que je me calme ! Continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son amie. Alors que c'est cette carpette qui fout la merde ! Sasuke, tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je vais aller lui demander des comptes. A plus ! Lâcha-t-il finalement en soupirant en plongeant en lui.

Et c'est comme ça que Naruto, accompagné de Sasuke qui voulait lui aussi quelques explications, décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son démon intérieur, histoire de mettre deux voire trois choses au point. Le blond bien remonté contre le renard, entama d'entrée son interrogatoire lorsqu'ils déboulèrent devant la cage :

- Kyuu ! Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda Naruto de but en blanc.

- Parce que c'était amusant !

- Amusant, répéta le brun en murmurant sans vouloir y croire.

- Je voulais voir combien de temps ça allait prendre avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

- Con de renard ! Je suis un mec ! T'y connais rien à la reproduction ou quoi ? D'où t'as vu un homme avoir un enfant connard !

- Allons ! Allons ! Ne me dites pas tous les deux que vous n'avez jamais pensé à avoir une famille ?

Rien que cette question leur cloua le bec, laissant Kyuubi continuer sur sa lancée ayant remarqué qu'il avait enfin le silence et toute l'attention de deux jeunes hommes face à lui.

- Je sais que l'Uchiha rêve d'avoir un héritier pour perpétuer la lignée de sa famille. Quant à toi Naruto, bien que se soit inconsciemment, toi aussi tu rêves d'avoir un enfant pour former une véritable famille, en dehors de Konoha. Alors réfléchissez-y-vous deux au lieu de monter sur vos grands chevaux et de vous en prendre à moi. Car, si on y réfléchit bien, rajouta-t-il vicieusement en terminant, moi je n'y suis pour rien. Kukuku !

Les deux hommes estomaqués par le petit monologue du renard, décidèrent de revenir dans la réalité. Revenant alors dans la salle d'examen ou les deux medic-nin attendaient patiemment, ils essayaient encore de digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Alors ? Demanda Sakura.

- Il n'a rien dit car ça le faisait triper ce con !

- Quoi ? S'exclama la rosée étonnée.

- Tu as bien entendu. Kyuubi semble avoir hérité du sens de l'humour de la Dobe, dit à son tour Sasuke.

- Teme !

- Vraiment… Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait Gaki ! Conclut Tsunade.

oooOO000OOooo

Le couple était parti depuis dix minutes de l'hôpital lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent leurs amis, inquiets eux aussi de la santé du blond, qui les avaient vu se diriger à l'aller vers le complexe. Etaient présents Lee et Tenten, Neji et Ino et Shikamaru.

- Alors ? Alors ? Naruto-kun ? Demanda un Lee totalement excité.

- Lee… calme toi, ce n'est pas en l'harcelant de question qu'il pourra répondre, dit à son tour Neji.

- Tout à fait, rajouta Tenten en posant une main sur son bras pour le calmer.

- Naruto est enceint(e), annonça Sasuke de but en blanc.

Un grand blanc suivit la déclaration du brun. On put alors voir une feuille volait, traversant le groupe, le temps que tous assimile la nouvelle.

- HEIN ! S'exclamèrent-t-ils tous ensemble.

- Ahahaha ! Sasuke tu as un grand sens de l'humour, dit Ino après un petit moment de silence.

- C'est la vérité, déclara simplement Naruto.

Les autres remarquèrent alors la mine sérieuse de leur ami et chef.

- Sugoi ! Naruto-kun, tu portes la force de la jeunesse !

- Galère !

- C'est incroyable…

- Tout à fait d'accord !

Le reste de leur amis arrivèrent quelques minutes après et apprirent la merveilleuse nouvelle, tous ayant des réactions similaires aux premières.

oooOO000OOooo

Finalement, le couple fit le reste du chemin silencieusement, préférant ne pas s'attarder et rentrer au domaine le plus tôt possible.

Ils dinèrent tôt. Le diner se déroula à l'identique que sur le chemin, chacun perdus dans ses pensées. Enfin, ils montèrent se coucher, toujours en silence, essayant encore et toujours de digérer la nouvelle. Allongés dans leur lit l'un à côté de l'autre, aucun des deux n'osaient esquisser le moindre geste. Quand enfin, le blond en eut marre et décida qu'il devait crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute, de toute façon, ils auraient du en parler tôt ou tard :

- Sasuke…

- …

- Sasuke… tu… tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler ?

- Hn.

- … Alors ?

- … je ne sais pas Naruto. Je suis un peu perdu, répondit le brun fatigué.

Le blond se releva brusquement l'air légèrement sidéré et en colère :

- Perdu ? Perdu ! Alors estime toi heureux, car si tu es perdu qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ! Dans l'histoire c'est moi qui ai un ramen au four !

- Naruto… dit simplement Sasuke dépité qu'il trouve encore ce genre d'expression.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas trouver une autre expression.

Sur le coup, le blond fut si surprit par cette phrase que cela lui coupa la chique et qu'il ne sut et put rien dire avant de finalement conclure avec toute l'ironie du monde :

- T'inquiète pas mon cher mari on aura cinq mois pour y réfléchir ! Déclara-t-il avant de se recoucher et de lui tourner le dos, lui montrant ainsi toute l'étendue de sa bouderie.

Sasuke souffla silencieusement en se disant qu'en effet cela devait être perturbant pour sa dobe. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour l'observer avant de se rapprocher et l'entourer de ses bras :

- Naruto…

- …

- Naruto… Désolé. Mais je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je sais que tu es probablement aussi perdu que moi. Comme tu as si bien dit : c'est toi qui le porte.

- …

- Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas si mal…

Naruto se retourna toujours callé dans ses bras et le fixa pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Même si tu as raison, et que normalement les hommes n'enfantent pas, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres amenant le même sur les lèvres du blond, on va avoir une famille. C'est une chance inespérée et j'en suis très heureux.

- … Pour de vrai ? Demanda le blond d'une toute petite voix.

- Hn.

- Tu m'aimeras toujours ?

- Hn.

- Même si dans quelques mois je vais ressembler à une montgolfière ?

Sasuke eut un sourire tendre en voyant son mari vulnérable et pourtant déjà en train d'essayer de les réconforter à sa façon.

- Toujours, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

**MINI LEMON**

Il commença alors à embrasser le blond le plus doucement et tendrement qu'il put pour lui faire comprendre, cette fois-ci à sa façon, son bonheur face à l'arrivée de leur futur enfant. Naruto lui, se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en sachant que son teme de service, l'amour de sa vie, était plus qu'heureux de commencer cette nouvelle vie à trois, ou quatre si on compte Kyuubi.

Ce soir, là, le brun déposa baiser sur baiser sur le corps alangui sous lui, le caressa et le prépara avec encore plus de douceur et de patience que d'habitude. Naruto rendait ses baisers avec plus de ferveur que son mari pour le remercier et enchaina lui aussi en faisant bon nombre de caresses qui firent frémir Sasuke plus d'une fois. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, le blond sous le corps du ténébreux ne cessait de le fixer et d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à portée, tandis que le brun entamait un va-et-vient envoutant, ne changeant quasiment pas de rythme qui faisait frémir Naruto.

Ils vinrent en même temps, la jouissance délivrant leur corps de ce désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre et balayant toutes les émotions de la journée laissant uniquement un moment de paix. Leurs corps repus de ce besoin de plaisir.

Sasuke se décala sur le côté pour éviter d'écraser les deux êtres qu'il chérissait le plus au monde et enlaça aussitôt son blondinet.

Après un petit moment, après avoir retrouvé un peu de souffle, Naruto prit la parole :

- Tu te rends compte Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Ce bébé on l'a fait à deux.

- Bien évidemment Dobe ! Il n'est pas venu tout seul !

- Non Teme, je veux dire… tous les deux !

- … ?

- On a réussit à créer quelque chose ensemble tous les deux, déclara Naruto ému, les larmes au coin des yeux.

- Hn, fit Sasuke en approuvant et en mettant sa main sur le ventre du blond.

_« Morpion ? »_ Appela Kyuubi.

« Mmmm quoi encore ? »

_« J'espère que tu es toujours aussi partant ? » _

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda à son tour Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, sentant le coup fourré.

_« Car mon cher hôte, tu attends des jumeaux ! »_ Annonça le renard en éclatant de rire.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la réaction des futurs parents ^^ <strong>

**Je m'arrête là pour cette gamme SasuNaru qui englobe tout de même 5 OS. (sauf si j'ai encore des idées idiotes^^) **

**PS : attention je n'ai rien contre les femmes enceintes, au contraire, je trouve que c'est l'une des plus belles choses au monde, alors excusez moi si vous vous êtes senti(e)s offensé(e)s.**

*** Hana signifie fleur en japonais -_^ **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser. Merci et à bientôt. **


End file.
